About Y O U
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Terdapat misteri yang mengganjal dalam diri. Masing-masing pertanyaan yang tak bisa ditanyakan dan jawaban yang tak bisa ditemukan. UlquiHime. Scene from UNMASKED.


**Disclaimer :** Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Warning : **Cliche!Canon-setting. UlquiHime. Scene from UNMASKED. Masa sebelum Ichigo dateng ke Hueco Mundo.

* * *

From**  
Ryuna Ohime**  
an UlquiHime fanfiction

**About Y O U...**

* * *

"_Gouchisousama_," ucap pelan seorang gadis.

Tanpa banyak bicara dia merapikan peralatan makan yang berada di atas meja dalam ruangan ini. Tak berapa lama ia pun selesai lalu hendak beranjak untuk membawakan nampan dengan bekas peralatan makan yang digunakannya tadi seperti sebagaimana biasanya rutinitas sejak menginjakkan kaki di dunia para _hollow_ ini. Namun, gerakannya terhenti karena merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh karena…

…hening?

Gadis pemilik surai coklat terang sewarna senja ini memang tak diperbolehkan keluar dari ruangan yang hanya berisi meja beserta kursi dan sofa sebagai satu-satunya _furniture_. Bukan pilihannya, jelas. Tak ada negoisasi. Lebih tepatnya, diperintahkan tinggal oleh pemilik kastil yang kini memegang kuasa para _hollow_. Ia juga tak memiliki banyak pengunjung yang datang menemuinya. Kecuali satu, tentu. Hanya satu yang diizinkan untuk masuk ke ruangan tempat tinggalnya sekarang, yaitu eseorang yang telah dengan tanpa penawaran membawanya ke sini. Sang penjaga dari kalangan _espada_ yang diwajibkan memperhatikan kebutuhannya untuk tetap bertahan hidup sampai kemampuan si gadis diperlukan. Ironis. Ini memberikan hasil bahwa keduanya kerap berkomunikasi baik dari bertukar pandang, kata serta kebiasaan.

Ya. Kebiasaan.

Itulah yang kini membuat si pemilik kelabu kembar merasa ada yang aneh.

Adalah diluar kebiasaan yang terjadi dengan keheningan yang sekarang menemani. Memang seringkali setiap kali _espada_ bertubuh kurus dengan topeng hollow setengah menutupi rambut hitam itu datang, ada saja hal tak mengenakkan yang diperdengarkan. Sekalipun tanpa terlebih dahulu si gadis yang selalu dalam ruangan ini bertanya. Tak ada keheningan dalam setiap kali kunjungan _espada_ bermata _emerald_ kembar. Setelah dan sebelum gadis menyantap makanan yang diantarkan olehnya bersama _arrancar_ pelayan lain, pasti ada "percakapan searah" tentang apa saja yang kelihatannya bertujuan melemahkan hati gadis ini walaupun ia tak pernah balas menanggapi dan hanya mendengarkan saja.

Namun, kini tak ada. Maka, perlahan ia menoleh ke arah _espada_ tadi berada sejak datang ke ruangannya ini dan sempat bercakap singkat tentang sesuatu yang agaknya terlupakan oleh si gadis karena kejanggalannya terbukti oleh sesuatu yang lebih aneh lagi. Kelabu kembarnya terbelalak mendapati espada tersebut tengah duduk di sisi lain sofa dengan mata tertutup. Entah bagaimana itu membuat gadis ini gugup.

"A-a-anoo…" Ia memutuskan untuk bersuara. "Aku sudah selesai, jadi…"

Tak ada reaksi.

Masih hening yang tetap di sini. Sedikit aneh jika boleh diakui, sebab rangkaian kalimat tak mengenakkan yang hadir selama ini justru tak menanggapi meski ada ingin rasanya berharapan filosofis menjatuhkan hadir kembali. Terlintas di benak si gadis bahwa penjaganya itu sedang marah kepadanya sehingga mengacuhkan? Tapi karena apa? Ia merasa sudah melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan. Lagipula dari sejak ia menetap di ruangan ini, belum sekalipun ia melanggar perintah yang disampaikan padanya. Begitupun, sang _espada_ tetaplah berbicara mengenai semua yang ada dalam diri si gadis.

"_Espada_-kun?" Menyebut itu membuatnya terkejut sendiri karena baru saja menyadari bahwa dia belum pernah sekalipun memanggil nama _arrancar_ yang memiliki _hollow_ di bagian dada atas di bawah leher ini. Selain itu, baru disadarinya juga bahwa tak ada perkenalan resmi antara mereka berdua sejak ia dibawa ke hadapan pemilik kastil. Jelas namanya diketahui oleh semua _espada_ karena disebutkan lengkap oleh pemilik kastil kala itu. Dalam upaya mencari nama espada tersebut dalam kepalanya, ingatan itu membawa bagaimana awal pertemuan mereka pertama kali. Ketika dilihatnya arrancar dengan tanda garis lurus tipis hijau di pipi itu datang dengan arrancar yang ukuran tubuhnya berbanding tebalik dan menyeramkan. Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pucat hanyalah jawaban singkat 'sampah' atau 'bunuh' jika ditanya oleh si badan besar yang memanggilnya…

"…Ul….Ulquiorra-kun?"

Gadis dengan pin rambut hexagonal di sisi atas kedua telinga ini semakin mendekat untuk mencari tahu sebab mengapa ia tetap tak ditanggapi yang baru pertama kali ini terjadi. Rasa penasaran membuatnya berspekulasi mengenai beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi. Pertama, dia memang sengaja tidak dipedulikan tanpa boleh memberitahukan alasan. Tidak mengherankan mengingat "percakapan searah" yang diterima bahkan tanpa pemberitahuan mengenai alasan dan tujuan. Kedua… kemungkinan yang agak aneh menurut logika gadis ini tapi bisa saja terjadi.

Akhirnya tepat berada di depan Ulquiorra, gadis ini membungkuk untuk mendekatkan pandangannya dengan _emerald_ yang masih bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Masih tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa _emerald_ kembar akan menyambut sehingga ia memberanikan tangan kanannya untuk melambai singkat dua kali di depan kelopak mata yang masih menutup. Dengan ini, yakinlah gadis itu bahwa kemungkinan kedua yang dipikirkannya tadilah yang terbukti.

Tertidur.

Tanpa sadar, ia menghela nafas lega. Tak pernah disadarinya bahwa seorang _arrancar_, terlebih lagi _espada_, membutuhkan istirahat juga sebagaimana manusia dan _shinigami_. Kenyataan ini mengubah persepsi gadis belia mengenai _hollow, _apalagi terhadap yang sedang tertidur sekarang. Kelabu kembar menatap wajah pucat. Belum pernah dilihatnya begitu dekat. Bahkan ketika dijemput untuk ke dunia para _hollow_ berada dan diantar ke ruangannya serta interaksi mereka hingga detik ini, sama sekali tak pernah terlihat sisi lain seperti sekarang. Sepasang garis hijau tipis yang melintasi kedua pipi Ulquiorra bagai air mata abadi dari _emerald_ kembar, menarik perhatiannya.

Masih memandang garis hijau tipis itu, tangan si pemilik rambut senja terulur menyentuh pelan garis tersebut di atas pipi dingin dan sedikit lebih keras dari pipi orang lain yang pernah disentuhnya. Sangat kontras, sebagai pembuktian bahwa mereka memang berbeda. Manusia dan _hollow_. Seketika ada rasa sakit di dadanya mengingat hal itu sampai-sampai alisnya bersatu saat bibirnya membisikkan, "Ulquiorra-kun…"

Tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan itu, sepasang _emerald_ tak bersembunyi lagi dan menatap sang gadis. "W-waaa!" Segera tangannya langsung ditarik kembali sambil menyuarakan perasaan kaget, "Kau mengejutkan aku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Onna_?" Tanggapan dingin yang sempat vakum dan diharapkan beberapa saat kini terdengar kembali. Ia pun tersenyum bersalah karena menyentuh pipi sang _espada_ tanpa izin, "Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maafkan aku, Ulquiorra-kun bisa tidur kembali kok. Aku tidak akan menganggu lagi. Tadi aku hanya mau memberitahu kalau aku sudah selesai makan."

Untuk menyembunyikan malu yang muncul sebagai sedikit rona merah tipis di wajah, si gadis segera berbalik mengambil nampan perlatan makan yang telah siap untuk dibereskan sehingga ia tak melihat bagaimana Ulquiorra memandangnya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum bertanya, "Aku… tertidur?"

Terdapat keraguan dan tidak percaya tersirat dalam nada datar yang bertanya barusan meski tak disadari oleh gadis muda ketika menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Ya, aku baru saja mau membangunkanmu tapi ternyata sudah terbangun jadi aku terkejut. Tapi, aku lega mengetahui kalau Ulquiorra-kun bisa tertidur juga."

"…Ulquiorra."

Sang gadis berhenti melangkah mendekati pintu dan menoleh ke arah si _espada_, "Eh?"

"Aku bilang, jangan memanggilku seperti kau memanggil manusia," _arrancar_ bertubuh kurus itu menyandarkan siku kanan di lutut kanannya setelah tak lagi bersandar di sofa dan duduk nyaris pinggir sofa seraya melanjutkan, "waktu kau memanggilku, panggil aku dengan "Ulquiorra", panggil aku dengan itu."

Bukan manusia… entah kenapa itu mulai menetap di benak gadis ini setelah ditekankan untuk tidak memanggil Ulquiorra dengan cara yang sama seperti memanggil manusia. Ia terdiam sebentar memikirkan— bahwa sedikitnya Ulquiorra memiliki pemikiran yang sama antara mereka berdua mengenai perbedaan kehidupan yang dijalani sebagai pembatas tak kasatmata— sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan menghadap lurus ke Ulquiorra dan tersenyum kecil menyetujui, "Baik, Ulquiorra."

Senyum itu memaku Ulquiorra memandangnya beberapa saat lebih lama tanpa berkata-kata. Si gadis ikut terdiam dalam keadaan yang terpaku dengan keduanya saling berpandangan dan ia tak bisa sama sekali mengartikan diam yang diciptakan Ulquiorra untuk kedua kalinya. Jika diam yang pertama adalah karena Ulquiorra tertidur, lalu diam yang kedua sambil bertatapan ini karena apa?

"…Ada apa?" Tanya sang gadis.

Setelah bertatapan lagi, _espada_ berambut hitam itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan lalu pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah menutup pintu yang mengunci kembali kebebasan si gadis.

.

.

Begitu peralatan makan diambil _arrancar_ pelayan, tinggallah sang gadis sendirian terduduk di atas sofa. Ia memandangi bagian yang tadi dijadikan Ulquiorra untuk tidur sesaat. Masih bisa dilihatnya bayangan Ulquiorra yang tertidur dan ada merasa ganjal. Dari semua tempat di kastil yang besar ini, ada misteri tersendiri dalam diri, ia bergumam," Kenapa… tertidur di sini..."

Sementara tak jauh dari ruangan dimana gadis itu berada, Ulquiorra memandangi pintu tersebut dari luar. _Espada_ itu berpikir bahwa bukan rencana ataupun niatannya sama sekali untuk tertidur di ruangan si gadis. Tapi, setelah semua yang dilakukannya kepada remaja putri tersebut, ada yang menjadi pikirannya sedari tadi dan diungkapkan dengan, "Kenapa... masih bisa tersenyum..."

Pertanyaan yang tak bisa ditanyakan.

"Ulquiorra..."

"_Onna_..."

Jawaban yang tak bisa ditemukan.

* * *

**I... don't understand..**.

**Why?**

* * *

_Thank you for reading :)_

_Please review if you don't mind~_


End file.
